Generally, a solar cell module is constituted by a rectangular solar cell panel that is constituted by solar cells arranged in plural and a frame member (a holding frame) that holds the solar cell panel.
In recent years, in order to maintain the strength of the frame member, frames that are hollow in cross section have been increasingly used. When the cross-section of the frame has a hollow shape, fluid tends to be accumulated inside of the frame. Accordingly, in a cold region, fluid accumulated inside of the frame freezes and expands, and may possibly deform the frame.
The following techniques are known as countermeasures for this problem. That is, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of providing draining holes in a hollow-shape frame and Patent Literature 2 discloses a technique of constituting a cross-section of a frame in a configuration in which a path connected to outside is provided at an abutting section of frames that are orthogonal to each other.